Memories Faded
by KPK
Summary: Cullen left his life behind as a templar when he joined the Inquisition. He was done with that life and left all of his regrets behind of the Ferelden Circle and Kirkwall. However, memories are not so easily forgotten as a ghost from his past returns from the ashes. (Cullen x Male Lavellan, some Dorian x Male Lavellan)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I use to post on this site a long time ago back when I was in high school and sorry for anyone who was following my other stuff (I might rewrite those at some point). But wow there has been A LOT of personal character development between me now and me then. **

**I'm currently at a university studying music but I decided I wanted to get back into writing a little bit and might start working on original works but I guess here's a fanfic for one of my favorite games! As much as I love Dorian damn I wish I could romance Cullen with my male inquisitor but I play on console so I can't do that Bi-Cullen mod so I can just dream and write a fanfic about it *cries*. Hope you guys like it!**

**Cullen x Male Lavellan, and some Dorian x Male Lavellan**

* * *

Chapter 1

He watched helplessly as a sickeningly clawed arm impaled one his men piercing through the armor completely to the other side. Shouting out in desperation, Cullen shielded off an incoming attack from the grotesquely disfigured creature before him following up with a well-placed slash across demon's torso. Turning over his left shoulder, the commander turned his head back towards his two remaining men who were fending off demons of their own by the stone rampart that was still standing as a last bastion amidst the chaos and destruction

Hearing the sound of raw magical energy crackling in the air, Cullen felt a churning in his gut wrench through his entire body as the large mass of chaotic magic clawed at the very air in front of him.

The commander watched as another of his men, who had been exchanging blows with another demonic shade, get thrown off balance. _No_. Shifting his weight, Cullen began to turn to run toward the shade with the rift above it knowing fully well he was much too far to make it in time to save his soldier. Again, he watched the shade cleave through another one of his men, ripping right through the breastplate and splattering the frosted ground with blood.

With reckless desperation the ex-templar rushed the demonic creature with a swift parry followed up with two solid slashes directly across the creature's distorted face. Like all of the creatures before, as he struck down this one it immediately began to dissolve into the same sinister green energy before trailing back into the amalgamation of energy above his head.

Letting the tip of his sword fall through to the ground, Cullen's chest heaved as he looked around the battlefield in between breaths. Time seemed to stall as he looked from the stone wall behind him to the rift in the air above him with the decimated remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and the fissure tearing through the heavens with raw magical energy pouring out in distant.

Everything was muted for him as the commander's gaze fell upon the rift before him as it began to shift and distort before sending even more bursts of energy down to the ground conjuring even more demons. Lifting up his sword, Cullen breathed in as he braced himself for another wave with a weight of hopelessness building in the pit of his stomach. Rushing in with reckless abandon, he knew they were fighting in a battle that they could not win.

As his sword clashed with the claws of one of the shades, the ex-templar watched as the one off to his right was overcome immediately by frost that seemingly came out of nowhere as he heard, a calm yet demanding voice call out from behind him, "be wary, another fade rift!" As he took another swing into the demonic shade in front of him, he caught out of his peripherals an arrow like bolt hit the frozen shade and shattering it to pieces with a violent yet contained explosion.

"Cullen," he heard a familiar voice call out from his left as he watched a blade find purchase on the shade flanking in on his left. With refreshing ferocity, a woman bearing a sword, shield, and scowl ran to Cullen's side. "Lady Cassandra," he said in between breathes before cutting down the shade in front of him.

"How many rifts _are_ there," a familiar dwarven man wielding an intricately designed crossbow said as he ran up to the two and dropping a handful of caltrops just in front of them. As he did this the rift above them began to throb with power once again and he watched an elven man wielding a simple staff step into his line of view. "We must seal it if we are to get past," the elf called out which perplexed the commander as no one has been able to accomplish such a task.

"Quickly then," the seeker shouted out over the chaos of the battlefield as tall, slender, demonic creatures leapt from the masses of energy on the ground before them. Running at the closest one, both Cullen and Cassandra swung their swords at it while blocking off its long and jagged claws. As it pulled back an angular arm, to attack, the commander watched as another explosive bolt hit the other demon further back, throwing it off its feet while the two warriors slashed through the first creature.

Dragging his sword from the disintegrating body of the demon, the ex-templar turned his attention to the other demon. In panicked horror, he watched as the creature contort and scramble to its feet before it slinked into a small rift opening at the ground below it.

Looking around frantically, Cullen readied his sword and shield to strike as soon as the demon reappeared. Hearing a tearing sound that sounded like the sickly tearing of flesh coming from the ground below him, the commander and the seeker both shifted their weight to move out. It was much too late, however, and with their weight shifting the demon knocked them both off of their feet as it clawed its way out of the earth through the sickening rift below them.

The fiend reeled its wretched head back as it began to let out a shriek that sounded like jagged blades being dragged across marbled stone. Cullen cringed as the demon's scream crawled its way into his ears ravaging his head like a sharp and pounding headache felt from the back of his eyes to the back of his skull. He wanted to jump to his feet, scramble off to the side, or just roll out of the way but his body wouldn't move no matter how hard he tried to. Watching helplessly, Cullen watched as the demon pulled back its sickening claws for an attack and he felt his arms growing weak, too weak to lift his shield or sword to block off the attack.

Out of his peripherals, the commander could see Varric struggling with his crossbow while Solas was only beginning the hand gestures for a spell. Unable to move, Cullen steeled himself and braced for the impact of the fiend's claws.

Hearing the sound of electricity crackling in the air behind them Cullen heard a high-pitched whistling follow shortly after as he watched a concentrated bolt of lightning pierce through the demon's chest, disrupting its attack as it staggered back slightly.

Feeling control over his body once more, Cullen leapt to his feet and both he and the seeker beside him ran their swords through the fiend before ripping their blades out and tearing deep wounds through the creature.

As the demon's body began to dissolve and return to the fade rift, the tear in the air before them opened up and a bolt of raw energy pierced the center of the rift. The rift began to warp and distort before shriveling up and imploding on itself in a violent burst sending a shockwave ringing throughout the entire battlefield.

Between regaining his balance and catching his breath Cullen fixed his slumped posture and pulled his sword up from the ground and sheathed before turning to the seeker beside him. "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift," he asked between heaving breaths, "well done."

Wiping the sweat from her brow with her gloved hand, Cassandra acknowledged the ex-templar, "do not congratulate me, commander." Shifting her attention from him, she turned in the direction of the dwarf and the elven apostate behind her with an exasperated sigh, "this is the prisoner's doing."

Between Varric and Solas stood another elven man, another mage, with a disheveled head of hair the color of the ashes and the snow scattered around them. The younger elven man held his left hand up close to his chest as it glowed with the same energy as the rifts against the ghostly pale skin of his hand. As the elf turned his head toward the commander the elf's colorless grey eyes met his own. A confused and concerned look grew on the young man's face as he spoke gently, "Cullen."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it I'll try to update this every week or every other week and try not to just abandon this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter a little early but if you have anything to say or critique I'd love to hear about it! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_The two wardens ran through the blood-stained hallways passing by a dead and unmoving corpse in growing frequency the further up the tower they ascended. Following behind them was the young nightingale bard along with the two other surviving mages of the circle tower as they slew the many abominations running rampant throughout the mages' home._

_ As they wiped out another pack of horribly mutated former mages, they turned their attention further down the hallway where blood splatters and bodies slowly turned into disgustingly disfigured masses of flesh that clung to the floor, the walls and even the ceiling dripping with blood._

_ The young ashen-haired elf could feel his stomach drop and lump in his throat expanding at the thought of his fellow mages who he had seen on a daily basis. Turning his head down, the young mage kept his eyes watching where his feet fell as he followed the hardened adventurers leading the way through the broken circle tower._

_ While keeping his eyes downward the elf followed the group as they passed through a doorway into the next room nearly colliding with the tall warden warrior. "Hey look," the bastard prince warden said to the rest of the group, "looks like we found a survivor."_

_ Looking up around the room, the elven mage cringed at the sight of the sickening amalgamations of flesh and blood festering around the entirety of the room. At the foot of the stairwell was a clear column of some kind of magical barrier with a pile of dead bodies slumped over each other on the floor of the enclosed space. Hunched over at the edge of the barrier and leaning on the inner wall was a familiar man in the standard templar armor._

_ "Cullen," he said before rushing over to the barrier causing the other to recoil. "What," the young templar shuddered, "A-Aerin, what are you– no it can't be." Cullen's confused expression slowly slipped into a look of fear and anger, "Not this trick again." Clutching his head, the young Ferelden muttered deliriously, "Sifting through my thoughts… tempting me with that which I've desired the most… trying to shame me with my sickening desires… my one sheltering comfort."_

_ "Cullen, no it's not what–"_

_ "NO, I know what you are; it won't work. I will stay strong."_

_ "Cullen, please you're not well, just let me help–"_

_ "Enough visions. If anything in you is human, kill me now and stop this sick game."_

_ "Cullen, it's me, just let me help you."_

_ "SILENCE, I'll not listen to anything you say now begone!"_

_ The young elven mage felt as though an arrow had pierced his lungs as he looked on at the broken image of the friend he had once known gripping his head and clenching his eyes shut, writhing in pain. As the young templar opened his eyes again the elf could see they were deprived and bloodshot. "What, you're still here," the templar asked, "but that's always worked before." _

_Rubbing his eyes in another attempt to shake the non-existent illusion, the young Ferelden shook his head, "maybe you are real, maybe you're not, just do what you want I am beyond caring what you do now." _

_Putting his hand up gently on the wall of the barrier the elven boy looked helplessly at his broken friend, "Cullen… what did they do to you?" Hanging his head low, the templar muttered, "the Maker knows my sins and I pray that he will forgive me."_

_Stepping forward, the elderly circle mage placed a hand a hand on Aerin's shoulder, "the boy is exhausted, and this cage, I've never seen anything like it." Placing a hand on hers Aerin lowered his head in defeat, "Wynne…"_

"_He's delirious," the nightingale bard said stepping forward, "he's been tortured and has probably been denied food and water, I can tell." "Leliana…" the young mage looked back to her and then back to his templar friend, "here Cullen let me help you"_

_The broken templar gritted his teeth and glared at the young elf, "filthy blood mages, and to think, I once thought we were too hard on you." Feeling his heart begin to drop, Aerin watched as the Ferelden rose to his feet and walked over toward the edge of the barrier where he stood, "Cullen, please you don't–"_

_ "You are a mage and I a templar. It is my duty to oppose you and all that you are."_

_ "Cullen, I–"_

"_Only mages have that much power at their fingertips. Only you are so susceptible to the infernal whisperings of these demons."_

_The templar standing over him stared him down with a newfound anger and bitter resentment. The senior warden stepped forward from the back, "his hatred of mages is so intense and the memory of his friends' deaths must still be fresh in his mind." The elf backed away from the barrier reluctantly, "Alistair… he's–" _

_ With the expression on the templar's face growing cold and unforgiving, he spat out harshly, "to think, I once felt pity for the circle, now I'd like nothing more than to wipe your blight off the face of Thedas."_

Shooting up from the bed, Aerin awoke suddenly in a hot sweat. His mind was racing, and he could feel the cool trails of fresh tears trailing down his cheeks. Sitting up, he pushed his hands up over his face and through his messy hair trying to push his haunting memories from his mind. He could still feel the hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach as he could remember those words said ten years ago as if they were just seconds ago.

Eventually his breathing calmed down and he managed to remember the more recent events. He remembered waking up in shackles and then fighting through the demons pouring out of the rifts to the fade. That was when he saw Cullen.

Aerin paused at the thought. He didn't know what to make of this abrupt reunion with the man he thought he'd never see again. He wasn't sure whether to feel cautious or elated to see his face again or even how the other would feel about seeing him. He wasn't even sure if Cullen remembered him; it had been so long since they last saw one another.

Looking around, the elf noticed a warm fire crackling in a fireplace off to the side from the bed he was currently sitting up in. The bed was comfortable and warm with the fur blankets and fluffy bedding keeping him from leaving his spot. The room was a homely and modestly decorated room with a moderately organized table off by the other wall. A cage with a crow quietly watching the elf sat by a window on the other wall with light flecks of snow falling just outside.

Hearing the creaking of a door opening up, the elf felt a cool breeze waft in from outside as he saw a young elven woman timidly walk in carrying a small box. As soon as her eyes fell on him a panicked look flashed on her face as she dropped the wooden box to the floor. "Oh, I didn't now you were awake, I swear," she said, her voice trembling as she took a cautious step back.

Furrowing his brow slightly Aerin put his hands up, "Oh uh it's alright, but I was–" Before he could even finish his sentence the young elven woman fell to her knees where she groveled in an overly exaggerated manner, "I beg your forgiveness and your bless, I am but a humble servant."

"Sorry what?"

"You're back in Haven, my lord."

"Haven, so then…"

"They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand."

At that the elven mage looked at his left hand raised in front of him, noticing the glowing mark as it throbbed slightly, sending sensations running through his arm as well as memories of what had happened at the temple.

"It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days," she continued, taking another step back. Furrowing his brow yet again Aerin shifted his weight in the bed, "so, is everything alright then?" Standing back up to her feet slowly the elven woman took two more steps back, "I don't know if that's necessarily the case but I'm certain lady Cassandra would want to speak with you once you've awakened."

As he moved to swing his legs off the side of the bed, he watched as the elven woman started cautiously retreating back to the door, "wait do you know where I can find her then?" At this point the young woman began backing up even more, "i-in the chantry, with the lord chancellor. At once she said."

At that, the woman quickly and eagerly exited the room leaving the young elven man standing alone feeling the cool breeze from the closing door against his bare skin. Looking around he noticed a simple set of clothes over by the taple on the other side of the room.

Grabbing to pick up the clothes, the elf noticed a small note on the end of the table and gently picked it up. At the top he read "Patient Observations," and reading further down noted some words and phrases, "_Not responsive_," "_Mark is thrumming with unknown magic_," and a name that caught his attention immediately.

The line read, "_Commander Cullen has been watching over the elf in case anything happened._" Pausing for a moment, the elf muttered under his breath to himself, "Cullen," before putting the not back down and grabbing the set of clothes.

After quickly donning the clothes, which weren't his original but still fit rather nicely, Aerin turned toward the door before gripping the handle and pulling it open.

Upon opening the door, what he saw immediately caught him off guard. Before him stood fully armored soldiers he had seen earlier at the camps in the mountains. Only this time, they stood facing him, swords sheathed, and their right hand in a fist over their hearts. Behind them was a crowd of countless people, more soldiers and common folk alike. Splitting through the sea of people was path leading further into the small village encampment.

Looking from the soldiers and crowds on either side of the pathway the elf took a cautious step out from the small building and into the cool mountain air. Continuing on through the crowd of people, Aerin could feel innumerable eyes on him. It felt unnerving as he could hear mutterings from the crowd as he could feel himself wading through the tension.

"That's him, the Herald of Andraste…"

"They say he walked out of the fade and out of the ashes by Andraste's grace…"

"I didn't believe it when they said he was an elf much less a mage…"

"He stopped the breach and saved us all…"

Proceeding through the village, the elf could feel all eyes on him like the cold chilling frost in the air. As he made his way up a set of stone steps, he saw the chantry up at the top of the hill behind a cluster of tents. Making his way past the tents, he noticed more people inside of them staring back out at him with a mixture of wonder, curiosity, and a hint of fear.

As he passed by one of the larger tents, he noticed a couple more soldiers more heavily armored than the others. In the back of this group he noticed a familiar figure in thick fur coat and bulky armor. _Cullen_.

Their eyes met for a moment and Aerin could see the same sense of wonder and curiosity in his old friend's eyes. However, he also noticed a sense of remorse and regret in those eyes which must have seen a lot pain and suffering in the past ten years marked by the tired bags hanging below his earthy brown eyes. While the elf held the man's gaze, he felt the tension and pressure getting to him and he had to tear his eyes away as he pressed forward toward the chantry.

Passing by a cluster of chantry sisters, the elf pushed through the large double doors of the chantry feeling the rush of the cool mountain air gently pulling him further into the stone halls. Taking a step into the chantry, the elven mage could hear the echoes of the doors opening as he walked through the stone hall to the door at the back wall.

As the elf arrived at the heavy looking metal door in the back, he could very clearly make out a very brash and abrasive voice of a man he could vaguely recall from his chaotic run through the demon-plagued mountains from the other day. "Have you gone completely mad," the voiced spouted indignantly, "he should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes divine!"

Hesitating for a moment, Aerin paused to consider what might happen were he to open the door. Perhaps he would be thanked for helping out but more likely he actually would be put on trial on accusations for murdering the Divine, even if he had no part in the matter, at least that he could remember.

Steeling his resolve, the elf wanted answers and he couldn't sit idly by while the heavens were torn open and while demons are plaguing the land. Lifting his left hand up, Aerin looked at the glowing mark on his hand and felt the energy pulse through his arm and through his body. If they are right that his mark could help seal the breach then regardless of whether or not he had a part in this, he would make things right if he could.

With a renewed sense of determination, the elf reached up and pulled the door open before walking on inside.

Stepping into the room, Aerin saw two ornately armored guards on either side of the entry way as the eyed him as he walked in. He could see the Lady Pentaghast alongside Leliana at a messy disorganized table with several books lying on it. On one side of the room, he could see the narrowing eyes of the Chancellor Rodrick running through him like knives.

"Chain him," he said, straightening his posture and lifting his chin up smugly, "I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial." Straightening her own posture Aerin watched as Cassandra reared her head back commandingly, "disregard that and leave us." The two guards saluted with their fist over their chest before promptly exiting the room.

The elf watched as the chancellor confrontationally yet cautiously step toward the seeker, "You walk a dangerous line, seeker." Meeting his challenge the Lady Pentaghast turned toward the chancellor, "the breach is stable, but still a threat." Turning her attention she looked toward Aerin expectantly, "I will not ignore it."

Clearing his throat, the elven mage stepped forward, "I did what I could to help close the breach and I'd do it again even if it could have killed me." Off to the side he could see a small upward pull at the corner of Leliana's mouth. "Yet you lived," he heard the chancellor say with suspicion, "a convenient result, insofar as you're concerned."

"Have a care, chancellor," the seeker said as she narrowed her eyes and her voice started to become impatient, "the breach is not the only threat we face." Stepping forward into the conversation, Leliana said with a hint of suspicion and accusation, "someone was behind the explosion at the conclave." Her voice narrowed ever so slightly as her eyes did, "someone the most holy did not expect."

She began to take steps to pace around the chancellor's side like a predator watching her prey, "perhaps they died with the others, or have allies who yet live." Exclaiming incredulously, the chancellor threw his arms up, "I am a suspect?" Turning her body to the man, she confirmed, "You, and many others."

Turning his head toward Aerin the chancellor threw up his arm in his direction, "but not the prisoner." Stepping in, Cassandra and bat away the idea with her gloved hand, "I head the voices in the temple, the divine called to him for help."

The chancellor was growing more and more agitated as his voice grew more indignant, "so his survival, that thing on his hand, all a coincidence?" "Providence," Cassandra said insistently before turning back to the elf expectantly, "the Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour."

Caught off guard, Aerin's eyes widened before his brows furrowed with concern, "are you sure? But then you think I'm innocent?" Nodding her head, Cassandra's expression faded into a vulnerable expression, "We lost everything, and whether or not it is by the Maker's doing, you were what we needed the most when we needed it."

The tension in the room began to give way as they all seemed to take a collective breathe of submission. "The breach remains," Leliana said calmly, "and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Interjecting and interrupting the lull in the tension, the chancellor took a step toward the nightingale, "this is _not_ for you to decide."

Walking up to the table in between the two, the seeker firmly set a heavy book with the depiction of an ornate eye on the cover and adorned with metallic embellishments. "You know what this is, chancellor," the seeker asked redundantly, "a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act." Looking to them all she said with determination and commitment, "as of this moment, I declare the inquisition reborn." Stepping toward the chancellor unapologetically, the seeker continued, "We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval."

Without saying a word, the chancellor looked to all of them before storming out of the room in defeat slamming the door behind him"

Moving closer to the seeker and Aerin, Leliana said with uncertainty in her voice, "we aren't ready, we have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support." "But we have no choice, we must act now," the seeker said insistently before turning to Aerin, "with you at our side."

Looking down at the glowing mark on his hand once more Aerin looked back up into the seeker's eyes with determination, "Okay, I will do what I can."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you have any critiques or if there's anything I can improve on I'd love to hear about it! In case you didn't get a chance to play DA Origins the first part was a scene from that game and I don't want to spoil too much but I'll just say Aerin was present during the events of that game. If you don't know what I'm talking about there should be videos of the scene on youtube. A****lso, I'm going to assume that most of us have played DA Inquisition so I'm probably not going to go into every single detail and skim over some parts to get to the more important stuff.**

**I might try getting the next couple chapters out a little early just to get this story rolling so we can get to the good parts but stay tuned for the next chapter when Aerin and Cullen finally get a chance to talk! Thanks for the read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys sorry about the delay but here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it! I'll be trying to get the next chapter out pretty soon hopefully some time this week!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The sound of swords clashing rang in frigid mountain air. Dozens of men and women alike clad in armor and wielding weapons and shields broke up the snow at their feet as they sparred with one another. Cullen paced through the outer camp while he watched the inexperienced new recruits training.

"You there," he called out to a young hesitant-looking recruit, "there's a shield in your hand; block with it." Giving the commander a wide-eyed look, the young recruit nodded and steeled his determination before blocking off a swipe from his fellow trainee.

Walking forward a few more paces, Cullen eyed another pair of recruits; these ones joined just yesterday. "You two," he called out sternly, "if that man were your enemy, you'd be dead." They both seemed to tense up and the commander noticed this and sighed, "relax your sword arm, plant your back foot for support, and watch for when he shifts his weight for the attack."

Making his way over to the overseeing trainer, Cullen turned to watch the recruits, "Lieutenant, don't hold back." Folding his arms sternly, he exhaled deeply, "the recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one.

The commander's attention was drawn to the to other side of the training yard where he watched the familiar elven mage making his way over towards his direction. The elf adjusted his newly crafted armor and watched the training recruits as he made his way over to the commander's side.

"We've received a number of recruits, locals from haven, and some pilgrims," Cullen said before turning to face the Aerin, "but none made quite the entrance you did." The elf laughed quietly, "I suppose I just really wanted to make an entrance, I mean you know me."

"I suppose so," the commander said stifling a laugh away turning his head away before the awkward tension began to creep in with the silence between the two.

"Cullen," the elf said gently as he turned towards the commander, "it's been awhile." Closing his eyes momentarily the commander sighed, "it has." Leaning forward into Cullen's field of vision, the elf gave Cullen a light smile, "we were actually just about to head out to the Hinterlands but I just uh-did you have time to talk?"

The two of them broke away from the training yard and made their way up to a raised riverbank looking over the frozen lake. The sounds of clashing metal and indistinct chatter echoed across the valley from behind them as those sounds grew ever so slightly distant the further off they walked.

"So," the elf said looking up at the commander warmly, "how many years has it been, nine or ten?" Bowing his head down and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, the commander muttered under his breath, "ten." Cullen looked back up and saw Aerin looking off to the fire with a small smile on his face, "yeah that's right."

As the two of them stopped in their tracks overlooking the frozen lake the commander shook the hesitation from his mind, "look Aerin I–." The elf turned to the commander and put his hand out and interjected, "no it's alright Cullen, you don't have to say anything."

"No Aerin, it's not alright."

"Cullen…"

"What I did, what I said to you was unforgivable."

"Cullen really it's alright that was years ago."

"But it's not."

Almost as soon as the tension grew, it immediately dissipated and left the two of them in silence with the sounds from the training camp coming from behind them. "Aerin," the commander said now with a hushed voice, "I know I can't take back what I said or what I did…" Cullen lifted his head to meet the eyes of his once-called friend, "Aerin, I'm sorry."

The two of them stood there diverting their eyes from one another as they looked out over frozen lake. A cool breeze rustled through the elf's hair and caused the commander to shift his posture to accommodate the cooler air around the two of them as he folded his arms.

Reaching out and breaking the silence, the elf sighed as he put his hand on Cullen's arm, "Cullen, what happened happened and we can't change that, but there's no reason to dredge the past." The commander couldn't bring himself to look back at the elf, but he didn't move his arm from the touch. "This inquisition," the elf continued, "maybe this can be our chance to start over."

"_And over here are the apprentice quarters," the red headed templar said as he lead Cullen down the hallways of the circle tower. As they passed by the open archways the young templar noticed a number of young apprentice mages watching him as he passed by with caution and curiosity. A small group of female mages who looked just a little younger than himself huddled by a doorway and immediately giggled to one another before darting back into the room as soon as Cullen noticed them staring. The young templar felt his cheeks warm up ever so slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously and continued to follow his senior templar._

_As the two templars continued further down a set of hallways they started to hear distant chattering growing louder as they approached the doorway at the end of a hallway. "And here is the library," the leading templar said back to Cullen, "this is where the mages usually study and practice, well under constant supervision that is." The red headed templar nodded to a templar standing watch over in a corner of the room._

"_The mages usually spend most of their time in here trying to learn to control their magic," he continued as they walked by the many bookcases lined with shelf after shelf of books reaching up to the high arching ceiling above their heads. They walked past desks and tables piled with stacks of books numerous mages look up from their books as they watched the templars expectantly. _

_As they rounded a corner of bookshelves they came out into an open area of neatly positioned desks where young children no older than the twelve who were listening attentively to an older woman as she firmly explained to them the dangers of magic. As she spoke to the children, Cullen could see her with her eyes trained on the two of them as they passed, "now children, if you don't follow the rules, you will be in trouble with the templars so always practice safety first and foremost."_

_The two templars continued through the library and started heading toward an open archway leading into another room. The archway opened up to an open circular room with even more bookshelves lining the walls and a stairwell leading up to another floor of the tower._

_In the center of the room stood two mages. One of them Cullen recognized was the first enchanter Irving but the other he couldn't recognize. The other mage was an elf with wispy silvered hair and porcelain white skin. Despite the hair, the elf looked to be about the same age as Cullen if not a little younger, though he couldn't tell for sure since all elves seemed to have lasting youth._

_He watched as the grand enchanter paced around the elf who had his hands held up and eyes closed in concentration as slight traces of magical energy danced at his fingertips. "Concentrate," Irving said firmly yet calmly to the young mage, "feel your connection to the fade like you are drawing from an infinite pool of water." Cullen watched as the elf fingers flex and his hands move in a flowing pattern as more magical energy coalesced from the movement. _

"_Good," the grand enchanter said confidently, "now focus that energy into a shape that you can feel through your entire body, in this case focus on a bolt of electricity." At that set of instructions, Cullen could see the raw magical energy shape into a crackling bolt of energy. "Now feel the sensation of the electricity running through your body from your very core," the grand enchanter said as he made some of his own hand gestures and conjured up a magical ward and stood directly in front of the young elf. _

_Cullen watched as the magical energy formed into concentrated streamline of hot white electricity that shot forward colliding with the grand enchanter's ward with enough force to push the elderly man back a little bit but ultimately dissipating rapidly and harmlessly._

"_Okay very good," Irving said proudly to the young elf, "you're quite the quick learner, but that is all for today." The grand enchanter turned his attention to the two templars standing at the archway, "ah, Ryden, to what do we owe this visitation? _

_The red headed templar stepped forward, "Grand Enchanter Irving; Cullen. Cullen; Grand Enchanter Irving. Cullen is our newest resident templar here in the circle; he just joined the order pretty recently." The elf looked over at the two with his eyes falling on Cullen._

_As their eyes met, Cullen felt his words escape him and he averted his gaze, "Oh, um h-hello." The grand enchanter said calmly, "welcome to the Ferelden Circle then Cullen."_

"_Oh," Irving perked up before beckoning to the young elf, "this is Aerin, he's quite the magical prodigy here." The elf stepped forward and extended a hand toward Cullen as he smiled warmly, "it's good to meet you Cullen." Cullen took the elf's smaller slender hand gently in his own, wary that he'd accidentally crush it in his own from his own nerves, "Aerin… oh uh, h-hello, my name is Cullen, Cullen Stanton Rutherford."_

_The red headed templar stepped up and put a hand on Cullen's shoulder and said lightly, "well we'd better get going, I need to finish showing Cullen around so we can report back to Knight-Commander Greagoir." _

_As Ryden began to guide Cullen past Irving and the elf, Cullen let go of the elf's hand, "oh uh well I suppose I'll see you around then." The elf smiled at him once more before the two templars left for the second floor, "I'll see you around Cullen."_

* * *

**Okay there's the chapter, let me know what you guys think!**

**For the most part, this is going to follow the same storyline and plot as the game and the respective romance arcs but have a little something more to make some arcs a bit more fleshed out because some of the romances left much to be desired lol**

**Again, just let me know what you think if you liked it, if you hated it, or if there's just anything I can improve upon but thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here is the next chapter for those of you following this story! As usual I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the read! Also, let me know if you liked it or if you didn't or if there's anything I can improve on! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Aerin leapt over the broken-down remnants of a wooden cart as a group of rogue templars ran towards the fleeing group of refugees being caught in the crossfire at the Hinterland crossroads. Weaving his hands through the air, the elven mage shaped his unique staff into an elegant and ethereal bow before swiftly notching and firing an arrow made of crackling energy. The bolt of electricity split exploded into several smaller bolts homed in on one of the charging templars, impacting into the templar's breast plate before exploding in wild energy.

"Protect the refugees," he shouted to his companions as they rushed forward into position. Solas stepped up onto a rocky outcrop and with a swipe of his staff and his hand he cast a protective barrier over the party. Varric stepped up to elven apostate's side before firing of a bolt at another templar that exploded with such force that it knocked the templar off of his feet. The seeker Cassandra rushed forward to the fallen templar and with a few swings of her sword moved on to the next templar.

Nodding to the older elven man, Aerin rushed forward up to Cassandra's side as he shifted his grip on the bow into one hand and materialized a blade of pure magical energy in his free hand. With elegant ease, the elven mage spun his body around and used the momentum to slash into the large templar bearing large tower shield sending them stumbling back. The templar was left completely open for Cassandra to make several slashes which sent him down to his knees.

Gripping his bow with both hands, Aerin brought it up, slamming into his jaw and sending him tumbling back with a deafening crack. At that, the inquisition scouts and soldiers ran forward and alongside them Aerin and the rest of his party were able to fend off the remaining rogue templars and rebel mages with ease.

"It's done," the seeker said as she caught her breath and wiped the blood from her sword. Varric walked up to Aerin as he tinkered with the mechanisms on his crossbow before putting it away, "mages, and templars, and innocent people caught in the middle." The dwarven man sighed tiredly, "some things never change."

Solas approached Aerin, "It must have been some time since the renegade templars faced a mage of any talent." Varric perked up as he joined the two mages and nudged the younger man, "Well, what else can you expect from someone who use to run with the Hero of Ferelden." Solas repositioned himself and straightened out his posture as he looked back to the younger elven man, "Indeed, it would seem you're even more valuable to the inquisition beyond the mark on your hand." Aerin smiled wryly, "I suppose the experience does help."

Walking up to the trio, Cassandra said sternly, "Mother Giselle should be around here, let us go find her." At that the group made their way over to a setup of several cots with numerous refugees lying in pain from wounds of varying degrees of severity.

As Aerin walked up the steps toward a woman dressed in chantry attire, he overheard her conversation with a wounded soldier she was tending to. "There are mages here who can heal your wounds; lie still," the woman said in a calming motherly manner.

"Don't let them touch me, mother. Their magic is…"

"Turned to noble purpose. Their magic is surely no more evil than your blade."

"But…"

"Hush, dear boy, allow them to ease your suffering."

At this she looked toward Aerin as he cautiously approach, "would you like to help?" Aerin nodded silently and came forward to the side of the man writhing in pain. Extending his hand out he watched as the man flinched at just the simple movement of his hand. Focusing his mind, the elf pulled energy from the Fade and focused it into a warm healing sensation that then gently wafted over toward the man before flowing around him and closing up some of his minor wounds.

The man's breathing calmed down and he begrudgingly turned away before muttering, "thank you," almost to quietly to be heard.

"Mother Giselle?" he asked as he turned toward the woman. "I am," she said, rising up from her kneeling, she turned toward the elf, "and you must be the one they're calling The Herald of Andraste."

Cringing at the title, Aerin glanced back at the man on the cot, "what you said to that man about magic…"

"We do not teach that magic is evil, we teach that pride is evil and corrupts not only mages, but I did not ask you to come simply to debate these matters."

"Then why did you ask for me?"

"I know of the chantry's denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it…"

"But you don't denounce me?"

"I won't lie to you, some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new divine… but some are simply terrified."

"It's hard not to be in light of it all…"

"Fear makes us desperate but hopefully not beyond reason."

"So, you're saying I go speak with them even though they'd rather see me dead?"

"Yes, go to them; convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared."

"That's not going to be easy Mother Giselle…"

"They have heard only frightful tales of you; give them something else to believe"

"That won't just make it worse?"

"Because you're a mage?"

"Yes, that but…"

"Let me put it this way, you needn't convince them all, you just need some of them to… doubt."

"Doubt?"

"If you can have them doubt their beliefs about, you'll then be given a chance to convince them that you and possibly other mages are not their end but their hope."

Mother Giselle turned from Aerin as she looked out over the ravaged crossroads as the occupying inquisition soldiers were working on rebuilding. "Hope is what we need most," she said, "the people will listen to your rallying call as they will listen to no other." Mother Giselle turned back to face Aerin, "And with them, you could build the Inquisition into a force to be the hope that we need."

_Conjuring up a number of small wisps of magical energy, Aerin spun them around the library filled with watchful children. As the wisps swam around the air, the young apprentice mages looked on in amazement and wonder before Aerin dispelled them in a burst of light magical energy._

"_Wow Aerin," one of the young apprentices said in innocent awe, "that was so cool can you show me how to do that too?" Some of the other apprentices chimed in with their own nods of agreement as they gathered around him and hugged at the taller mage's arms and legs. _

_Smiling warmly as the young apprentices swarmed him, "Maybe, but you all need to focus on passing your magic safety first then you can start learning your magic."_

"_Aw but we already know magic can be dangerous."_

"_Yeah and it's just a little trick…"_

"_We promise we'll be safe with it!"_

_Aerin quietly clear his throat as he noticed a familiar figure in the back of the alcove in the bookshelves; Cullen. He made eye contact with the young templar who looked split between uncertainty and curiosity as he kept his distance from the elf and the young mages while maintaining a watchful eye over them._

"_Okay now," Aerin said, the tone in his voice growing more serious yet still comforting, "magic is unpredictable if you go about it too carelessly things could go wrong." Aerin noticed the children grow quiet and the air grow somber before quickly finishing his words, "Like turning yourself into a bucket."_

_The children giggled as the smiles returned to their faces and the tension in the room alleviated. One of the youngest of the apprentices stepped up from the back of the group, "Is that why we're not allowed to leave the tower?"_

_Aerin was taken aback by the sudden gravity of the question as the children grew quiet again. Hesitating as he struggled to find the words, the elf's brows furrowed before he exhaled, "yes… because magic can be dangerous…"_

_The elf noticed the children bow their heads defeatedly and also noticed Cullen averting his gaze uncomfortably. Perking up once again, Aerin said lightheartedly, "because you know, you could also accidentally turn other people into buckets and then everyone would be buckets!" Aerin made an exaggerated gesture in a shoddy attempt to impersonate a bucket which the young apprentices all laughed at. He even noticed Cullen crack a smile from where he stood in the back of the library._

"_Now," Aerin said as he began to usher the young apprentices towards the exit of the library, "let's get you all washed up, dinner should be ready pretty soon." At that the children made their way out of the library leaving the elven mage and the young templar alone in the library._

_The elf walked over to the templar standing vigilant in the empty library who for whatever reason was hesitating to meet the mage's eyes. Aerin had a couple guess as to that reason. He smiled warmly, "Hello Cullen, how are you?"_

_Meeting his eyes momentarily before averting his gaze, the young templar stuttered slightly, "Oh, uh, I-I am well." Laughing lightly, Aerin leaned in a little bit and looked up at the man with now lightly rosy cheeks, "that's good, how are you adjusting to life here?"_

"_I-it's good, it's different from home but it's good to be serving the order."_

"_That's good to hear I hope you enjoy your time here."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I know for us mages it can be hard to adjust, but it can also be hard for you too."_

"_Oh, uh yes."_

"_I know you're not exactly supposed to be talking to us mages too much," Aerin said cheekily, "but if you ever want someone to talk to, I promise I won't light you on fire or turn you into a bucket." Cullen laughed nervously as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink._

_The elven mage turned but smiled before heading out of the library, "Well, I suppose I'll see you around Cullen."_

As Aerin and Cassandra made their way up the steps of Haven towards the chantry he overheard more commerce than usual and noticed a sizeable gathering of people just outside the chantry. "What is going on," Cassandra asked in annoyance.

Pushing her way through the masses, Aerin followed closely behind noticing most prominently two groups, both the refugee mages and templars with two leaders of the groups facing down one another in the center.

"Your kind killed the most holy!"

"Lies; your kind let her die!"

"Shut your mouth mage!"

"Enough!" Cullen stepped forward from the crowd to position himself between the two just as they had both drawn their weapons. "Knight-Captain–" the templar leader said in disbelief and confusion. Looking to both sides of the crowd Cullen denounced sternly, "That is _not_ my title. We are _not_ templars any longer. We are _all_ part of the Inquisition."

Stepping forward from where he was skulking in the crowd, the Chancellor Rodrick said shadily, "And what does that mean exactly?"

Meeting the man's challenge, Cullen turned his attention to Rodrick, "Back already chancellor, haven't you already done enough?"

Rodrick began to curve his path to walk around Cullen while maintaining his distance, "I'm curious commander as to how your inquisition and it's 'herald' will restore order as you've promised." "Of course you are…" Cullen said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "back to your duties all of you."

As the crowd began to disperse Cassandra stepped forward, "This is ridiculous." Noticing the seeker and Aerin following behind Cullen's eyebrows raised for a moment, "Mages and templars were already at war, now they're blaming each other for the Divine's death."

Rodrick stopped in his tracks, as he placed his hands smugly behind his back, "Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order."

Cullen scoffed as he folded his arms, "Who, you? Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the conclave?" "Or what?" the chancellor said maliciously, "The rebel Inquisition and it's so called 'Herald of Andraste?' I think not."

Stepping up to the others, Aerin offered, "Well the breach isn't exactly helping anyone so I don't know why you think we can't just work together." The chancellor narrowed his eyes at the elf, "And you expect us to just simply place our faith not in Andraste but in some dazed wanderer on a mountainside."

Aerin sighed before turning and walking past the commander on his way into the chantry, pausing to place a hand up on the man's shoulder, "Cullen, please don't let them start another war while we're gone."

**Okay there it is, I hope you guys liked it! And just by the way Aerin isn't your typical mage and is like a mix of Arcane Warrior, Rogue, Mage if it was confusing lol**

**As usual feel free to let me know if you like this or if I can improve on anything! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out earlier maybe by the weekend! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey for anyone following this story sorry about the delay! Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"It's good you've returned," Josephine called out as Aerin and Cassandra entered the chantry, "we heard of your encounter." Leliana interjected as she and Cullen walked down the hallway to meet them, "My agents in the city sent word ahead."

"It's a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital," Cullen said as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Aerin looked at him and sighed, "Well it's good that we went and made contact, so now we have an idea of where we stand and where to go from there."

Josephine added in, "And now we have the opportunity to approach the templars or mages." "Do we?" Cassandra asked, "Lord Seeker Lucius is not the same man I remember." Leliana lowered her voice, "True, it would seem he has taken the order to occupy Therinfall Redoubt, but my reports of their activity have been… very odd."  
Cullen stepped forward, "Well if we know where the templars are we should seek them out. I'm certain not everyone in the order will support the lord seeker." Leliana interrupted, "Or the Herald could simply go to meet the mages in Redcliffe instead while we investigate what the templars are up to." "You think the mage rebellion is more united?" the commander scoffed, "It could be ten times worse."

"I could at least find out what the mages want," Aerin offered.

"No doubt what they've always wanted; support for their cause," Cassandra added with a hint of resentment in her voice. Josephine met eyes with Aerin before leaning in and looking at specifically Cassandra and Cullen, "We shouldn't discount Redcliffe. The mages may be worth the risk."

Cassandra shook her head, "They _are_ powerful ambassador, but more desperate than you may realize." Cullen added with suspicion in his voice, "If some among them were responsible for what happened at the conclave…"

"The same could be said about the templars, given their timely departure," Leliana noted. "True enough," Josephine added, "We don't yet have enough influence to approach the order safely and securely."

"That's going to take time," Aerin looked at Cassandra and the advisors, his gaze falling on Cullen, "In the meantime I'll go meet with the rebel mages to see what they have to say. I can at least hear them out."

Aerin turned his back to Cullen and began walking out of the chantry. Leliana turned to the commander and gave him an impatient look as the elf walked back out into the cold mountain air. "You know, you're not going to be winning him back any time soon if you continue with the hostilities to all mages, commander," she stated plainly before heading out after Cassandra and the Herald.

"She is right," Josephine said as she began to turn to the back of the chantry, "how can you expect to foster any goodwill between you two if you keep pushing him away.

"What? I'm just being wary of the possible threat the mages may pose."

"_He_ is a mage, a highly skilled and capable one at that."

"I know he is, I just–"

"If all you are is fearful and suspicious of him and others like him, how can you expect him to trust you?"

Cullen was at a loss for words and Josephine began walking away. The ambassador turned back briefly, "If my notes from Leliana on you two are accurate, then maybe there's a chance that you can salvage what you two once had."

Leaving the commander on one final note, Josephine added, "Cullen, just go talk to him."

_Cullen and Ryden walked into the circle tower's library. "You know the library is a pretty quiet post now that the mages finally decide to reserve another chamber for practicing spells," Cullen jerked his head toward the red-headed templar in disbelief, "wait, you mean they used to practice magic in here?"_

_Ryden shrugged his shoulders casually, "yeah, I mean you would think the mages would've taken better care of these books with how much time they spend reading them, huh."_

_As the two walked through the library, a few mages passed by them to leave for the night. "Most of the mages usually head to bed around now but some of them still stick around," Ryden said motioning over toward two mages sitting around a table._

_Cullen recognized one of them, Aerin, but he didn't recognize the other, a young human man who had a look of naivety to him despite his seemingly mature age. As the two templars walked by, the elf perked up a smile and waved at Cullen while the other looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them._

_Finding himself hesitating, Cullen blinked before waving back at the elf. "Cullen," he heard the red-headed templar say in a low hushed voice, "what was that?"_

"_Uh, w-what was what?"_

"_You know what, you and that… mage, I saw that."_

"_Oh, I don't… it wasn't–"_

"_You do know we're not supposed to speak to the mages."_

"_I didn't, I just–"_

"_Hey," the red-headed templar lightly elbowed the other with an almost immediate change in the tone of his voice to a lighter one, "I'm just messing with you." Breathing a sigh of relief, Cullen chuckled nervously as he ran his hand over the back of his neck._

_The two templars stopped by a corner of a bookshelf where Cullen could still see Aerin and the other mage. "Okay, we're not really supposed to talk to the mages but I mean they're not all as bad as the order makes them out to be." "Yeah," Cullen said in agreement as his eyes wandered around the side of the bookcase as he watched the elven mage curiously from afar._

_The other mage closed his book soundly and rose from his seat. Cullen could just overhear him say a little bit more loudly as if directed toward them, "Okay well I'm going to head to bed, Aerin, don't stay up too late." The elf waved the other off with a small smile, "goodnight Jowan."_

_As the mage walked past the two templars, it was very evident to the two that the man was focused far too much on looking straight ahead before he peered at them with a side-eyed glance before promptly exiting the library._

"_Well," Ryden shrugged, "most of them aren't too bad, well, Jowan's kind of… special." Cullen furrowed his brows unconvinced, "Huh yeah I guess so."_

"_But hey Aerin's good, he actually kind of helps bridge the gap between us and them."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, he kind of helps make things less…"_

"_Hostile?"_

"_Yeah, that. I know when I first came here, I was a little rough around the edges."_

"_You were?"_

"_Yeah, funny right? I mean I admit I didn't hold the mages in high regards, but he sort of helped me see things a little differently."_

_Cullen watched from around the bookcase as the elf quietly read from the book while the remaining mages began leaving one by one until he was the only one left. "Well," Ryden yawned audibly, stretched, and cracked his neck, "What are you waiting for?"_

"_What?"_

"_Look, it's a night post so Greagoir and most of the other guys are sleeping, I'll cover for you."_

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Cullen, just go talk with him."_

The snow crunched under his boot as he made his way through Haven and down the steps toward Aerin's cabin by the front gates of the town. Shifting in his armor, the commander ran a hand through his hair as he stepped up to the door and knocked. There was a window of time where he considered walking back to go rethink his strategy before the door opened.

Aerin stood in the doorway with a hand placed lightly on the door which he left open, letting the warmth from the crackling fire in the back spill out and wash over Cullen.

"Aerin."

"Hello, Cullen."

"Can I come in?"

The elf gave a light smile before taking his hand off the door and walked back inside. Knocking the snow off his boots, Cullen followed the elven mage into the warm cabin.

"So," Aerin said as he picked up a small log of firewood and placed it into the fire, "I know you're probably busy with the troops and everything…" Cullen reached a hand up to the back of his neck and cleared his throat, "I just wanted to apologize for my comments earlier."

Turning around to face the commander, the elf sighed and gave a half-hearted smile with his eyes averted down and off to the side, "You had cause, I know mages can be dangerous… but we're not all bad." "I know," Cullen said quickly, "I just want to proceed with caution."

Aerin paused momentarily and exhaled slowly, "What happened in the past… has already happened and it can't be forgotten." The commander winced as he recalled their earlier conversation before stepping forward, "I know but I can't keep holding mages with suspicion and distrust, it was – _is_ unworthy of me."

Meeting Cullen's eyes, "well it's not as if you were given any reason _not_ to be wary of the potential threat we pose." Cullen averted his eyes, "it doesn't excuse it; I will do better." There was a moment of silence where the two had a moment to recollect their thoughts.

The elf perked up, touching the commander's arm lightly, "Then I hope you can start trusting us a little bit more or at least start trusting me again." Cullen met Aerin's warm expression with a small upward turn at one corner of his lips, "yeah, me too."

* * *

**Alright I hope you like this chapter, I'd love to hear what you guys think! (Also I started the next chapter I'm _hoping_ to finish early but, you all know I haven't been on all on top of that lol)**


End file.
